one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptor VS. Bowser
Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! The Fight (Cue Short Break In Mushroom Town -Bowser's Inside Story) '' It was just a Normal Day in Toad Town, Birds were singing, Flowers were blooming....At least until Bowser attacked! But his Attack was soon interrupted by a Raptor who attacked him. Bowser: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID DINO? Riptor roared at him and got in a Battle Stance. Bowser: I guess a little Dino wants to go on the Pain Train! '''GO FOR BROKE!' ENGAGE! (Cue Dino Piranha) Bowser punches Riptor and knocks her into a building, After he does this Riptor gets up and starts clawing Bowser rapidly. Bowser gets in his shell and spins into Riptor while she is looking for him. Bowser gets out of his shell, Only for Riptor to spit Acid at his face, He gets blinded by the Acid for a few seconds, And Riptor knocks him down and starts biting his Neck. Riptor starts clawing his eyes only to have Bowser kick her in the Neck, Causing her great pain. Bowser breathes Fire on Riptor, Burning some of her skin off While Riptor screeches in pain while Bowser does that. Riptor stabs Bowser with her Tail, Making his Stomach bleed. Bowser: You want to play like that, Raptor? Bowser shoots some spikes out of his Shell right into Riptor's stomach, Making her bleed Purple-ish Blood. Riptor takes some of the Spikes out of her Stomach, Bowser laughs after this happens, But this only Enrages Riptor even more. Riptor roars at the sky while Bowser looks on, And Riptor performs an Ultra Combo on Bowser. Riptor kicks Bowser into a Crowd of Toads, And they all get crushed. An injured Bowser lays there, Until a Smash Ball appears out of the blue. Bowser gets up and Drop-Kicks the Smash Ball, And starts Glowing as Riptor looks on in confusion. Eventually, Bowser transforms into Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser: SEE HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW, YOU LITTLE LIZARD! (Cue Bowser Theme -Super Mario Galaxy 2) Giga Bowser starts to Perform a Series of Combos onto Riptor, Knocking her into Some Bushes. Giga Bowser kicks Riptor making her Smash into a Street-Lamp. Riptor tries to Attack Giga Bowser, But is too injured to do so. Riptor falls to the Ground and coughs out Purple-ish Blood. Giga Bowser charges a Giant Fire Breath and unleashes it onto Riptor. Riptor screeches in Agony as she is Engulfed in Bowser's Giant Flame Breath. Giga Bowser keeps firing it at Riptor until she is eventually incinerated by it. The Flame Breath eventually makes Toad Town burst completely into flames. K.O! Giga Bowser eventually turns into Normal Bowser and Roars in victory, He then looks around as Residents of Toad Town run and scream in fear as he looks around as Toad Town is completely in ruins. All that remains of Riptor is a small pile of ashes. Bowser: Wow, That Dino really got roasted. Mario And Luigi eventually show up, But it's too late. Bowser eventually collapses from being tired after The Battle. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BOWSER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:One Minute Melees with Music